City Checkpoint
The City Checkpoint )}} is a location in Ōkami. A small gathering of people selling to those on their way to Sei'an City, the area is limited not by a Cursed zone, but by the large drawbridge being stuck up. The area is blocked off in Ōkamiden due to large mounds of earth in Agata Forest and a blockage in Ryoshima Coast due to an earthquake. Description The City Checkpoint is the westernmost part of eastern Nippon. It serves as a gateway to western Nippon and connects to Ryoshima Coast. The checkpoint bridges a canyon that separate the two halves. The area is located between Taka Pass and Ryoshima Coast. On the Ryoshima Coast end was a large fort with a cannon. The bridge is usually lowered and patrolled by guards from Sei'an City, but can be raised in emergencies. Deep within the canyon is a large river, seemingly connected with the Narai River in Agata Forest by the small river's waterfall. There are several areas of interest up and down the river itself. A Konohana blossom floats directly above the bridge, providing access to a sequence of other Konohana blossoms; however, Vine is unable to be used all the way to the last blossom unless the Golden Inkpot or Inkfinity Stone is used. The river has a strong current that will automatically carry any Lily Pads downstream too fast for Galestorm to compensate, so Amaterasu can only explore the upstream area if she has the Water Tablet. Story ''Ōkami Amaterasu first arrived at the City Checkpoint after her adventures in Taka Pass and was greeted by a large, drawn bridge that towered high above her. On her side was a tea house, a merchant and two soldiers. One soldier told her of the many rumors concerning the cursed zones. According to the guard it was the rumors and the mysterious fog that covered the capital that caused them to raise the bridge. Once Orochi is defeated, Amaterasu can talk to Yoichi. The guard is a skilled archer. Yoichi stood with the other soldier, between two burning phoenix statues. The fire on the statues was out when Amaterasu first came to the area. Yoichi constantly practiced his archery by shooting arrows into the distance. He told Amaterasu that the signal for dropping the bridge is a flaming arrow. After hearing this Amaterasu uses Inferno to light one of the arrows on fire just as Yoichi fired it. The arrow went straight into the cannon on the other side of the canyon. The cannon exploded and caused a chain reaction that brought down the entire fort, leaving no remains. The explosions caused the bridge to come loose and drop down into position, allowing passage to western Nippon once more. Yoichi, shocked by the turn of events, told Amaterasu that he had business to attend to in the capital and quickly departed, assuring her that he wasn't simply taking the opportunity to begin his adventures. Amaterasu and Issun crossed the bridge and headed for the capital. Obtained items Texts *'Mother Tree:' Under the wooden walkway leading down to the bank of the river, on the side of Taka Pass. Treasures *'Zodiac Dragon Statue:' On a raised rock near the drawbridge, reached via Konohana Blossoms. City Checkpoint *'#36:' Buried at the far end of the river bank down in the canyon, past the waterfall. *'#37:' In a burning chest near the waterfall down in the canyon. *'#38:' Purify the fort's remains to reveal the Stray Bead. *'#39:' On top of a pillar-shaped island at the southern end of the river. Vine must be used on a series of high-flying Konohana flowers to reach it. *'#40:''' Buried on a small island at the north end of the river. The Water Tablet is required to obtain it, as the water current is strong enough to push water lilies downstream. Trivia *In rare occasions, there may be a glitch that prevents water lilies from being pushed downstream by the large river's current. References Gallery Youtu.be-QT2og5 5A2E (2).png D56u1S9VUAAZvR9.png D56u1TOU0AA_xjv.png D56u1TTU8AEJXKT.png D56u1TZUEAUhFVd.png D56u8nOUcAAbXl_.png D56u8nVUYAAxlS9.png D56uuJpVUAAm-U8.png Youtu.be-QT2og5 5A2E (3).png Youtu.be-QT2og5 5A2E.png Category:Locations in Ōkami Category:Locations